


I'm More Like a Delicate Flower

by madamedicelia



Series: Hetalia Headcanons That Don't Really Make Sense But Everyone Agrees On [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death Metal, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/madamedicelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden visits finland one day and gets an unsettling surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm More Like a Delicate Flower

Sweden opened the cabinets and pushed around the various cans and boxes before moving on the next one. He was in search of a bag of coffee beans he and Finland had just bought. Finny had been very excited about them because they were supposedly very strong and flavoured with dark chocolate and spices. Very Mayan of him. 

Sve continued to check all the cabinets and cupboards, starting to slam the vintage wood in annoyance. He had found old buttercream, forgotten foreign snacks and even a bottle of aged tequila with a scorpion in it but not the coffee. They had just bought a kilogram of beans. Tino couldn’t have drunk it all already, right?

Deciding that maybe Finland had taken the bag to make his breakfast, Sweden made the short trek to his neighbor to the east. The things Sweden would do to make a good cake.

Approaching the Finn’s cottage, Sweden stopped to admire how cute it was. They had spent an entire summer a few years ago building it. Well, Sweden did the actually building while Finland directed and designed. It was very spacious but quaint and located far from any cities or people. Berwald enjoyed how peaceful and quiet it was, letting the warm sun brush his face. 

He knocked on the door, his calloused knuckles making a resounding reverberation against the thick wood. 

“Come in, Su-san!” Tino called from the living room.

Sweden made a slight grunt of affirmation and walked in. It was like a picture out of Better Home and Gardens. Finland was seated in a rocking chair wearing a baggy sweater and knitting. The rustic decorations neatly placed on strategically weathered furniture with the stone fireplace in the center. Lace curtains billowed in the breeze as Finland’s chair creaked charmingly and his knitting needles clicked. Hanatamago lying on an expensive rug looking prim as she daintily gnawed on a chew toy. All that was missing was a detailed article on how to achieve such a room and a pastel title scrolling along the top. 

Berwald was about to ask Finland where the coffee beans were when he noticed Tino was wearing headphones and was engrossed in his knitting. Sweden went to pull them out when he suddenly heard the song. His hand froze in midair as the song ended and a new one began. 

Is it an emotional song that played when they met? When they had their first kiss? Adopted Sealand? Nope, but it was as equally as traumatizing.

Death metal.

Wild drums and hoarsely growled Finnish lyrics blasting against a heavily distorted guitar riff and thundering bass. All that at full volume, too, considering Sweden could hear it from couple feet away. 

Sve looked horrified at Finland. Cute, delicate little Finland. Who is listening to death metal.

Finland just smiled sweetly at Sweden and continued his knitting. 

That was the day Sweden learn never to underestimate his wife. And also forgot to finish baking his cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a head canon lol


End file.
